Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 110
"Primal Instinct", known as "Tyranno Kenzan and Jim of the Fossil Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 15, 2006, and in the US on May 26, 2007. Summary Axel is recovering from his Survival Duel with Jaden. He's eating a large lunch, and wonders aloud why he's so tired. He states that he participated in numerous Survival Duels at West Academy, but he had never felt so drained after having one before. Adrian Gecko is eavesdropping outside Axel's door, and wonders if this is connected to Professor Viper's activities. Jaden has recovered in the infirmary, and is busy gorging on two lunches - as both Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan made him one when they heard he collapsed. Nurse Fontaine advises him to rest for the day, but he instead finishes eating and rushes from the infirmary, stating he feels wonderful. Outside, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry meet up with Jesse, who states he heard that Axel was similary exhausted from the Duel. Hassleberry is suddenly attacked by a crocodile from behind. The South Academy champion, Jim Crocodile Cook, rushes over and orders the crocodile to release him, apologizing. Jim states that the crocodile's name is Shirley and that she usually isn't so riled up - and has only become so since the previous day. He says that powerful electromagnetic waves are resonating from somewhere on the island, and that such waves stir the fighting instincts of reptiles. He pulls out a meter that measures electromagnetic waves and says that Shirley started acting up in the middle of night - the same time that Jaden and Axel had been Dueling. " under the effect of Jim's "Sample Fossil".]] The five of them end up following the meter's readings into the forest, where they begin to get stronger. The waves seem to be affecting Hassleberry strangely as well, and he jumps at Jim in a rage. He's restrained by Jaden and Jesse. Syrus speculates that it may be because of the "dinosaur DNA" that Hassleberry has. Jim challenges Hassleberry to a Duel, which the latter seems to accept. Jim believes that if he and Hasseleberry experience the same exhaustion that Axel and Jaden did, then it would provide more evidence that the waves are to blame for it. Meanwhile Jaden and Jesse get over excited during the Duel and start cheering on both teams, despite Syrus complaining they should be more concerned about Jim's 'waves'. Both ignore him and in the dub Syrus accuses them of being exactly alike, which they both deny in unison. After Jim inflicts damage with "Flint Cragger", Hassleberry appears to return to normal. Jim ultimately wins the Duel, but both of them collapse afterwards. Professor Viper's alarm system suddenly starts blaring, and his security cameras show that Adrian is attempting to gain access to the lab. He states that if Adrian is suspicious of him, he's going to have to be eliminated. Featured Duel Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) in Attack Position. * Tributes "Gilasaurus" to Summon "Dark Driceratops" (2400/1500), as the effect of "Gilasaurus" treats its Normal Summon as a Special Summon. * Sets a card. Jim's turn * Summons "Flint Cragger" (800/0) in Attack Position. * Activates "Flint Cragger's" effect, Tributing it to inflict 500 damage to Hassleberry (Hassleberry 3500). * Activates "Fossil Fusion" to remove "Gilasaurus" and "Flint Cragger" from play to Summon "Fossil Dragon Skullgar" (2500/0). * "Fossil Dragon Skullgar" destroys "Dark Driceratops" (Hassleberry 3400). * Sets a card. Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Babycerasaurus" (500/500). * Activates "Jurassic World", which gives all Dinosaur-Type monsters on the field an additional 300 ATK and DEF. ("Babycerasaurus": 800/800) * Activates his face-down "Volcanic Eruption" to destroy all cards on the field. This activates "Babycerasaurus's" effect, Special Summoning "Sabersaurus" (1900/500) in Attack Position. Jim's turn * Activates "Dowsing Bang", removing "Dark Driceratops" from play to destroy "Sabersaurus". * Summons "Sample Fossil" (?/0), which Special Summons "Sabersaurus" to his side of the field. Sample Fossil's ATK becomes equal to that monster's original ATK (? -->1900). * Attacks directly with "Sample Fossil" (Hassleberry 1500). Hassleberry's turn * Activates "Card of Variation", drawing two cards. If he does not discard a card during his End Phase he will take 3000 damage * Activates "Living Fossil", Special Summoning "Babycerasaurus" (500/500) from his Graveyard. Due to "Living Fossil", "Babycerasaurus" loses 1000 ATK (0/500) and its effects are negated. * Activates "Big Evolution Pill", tributing "Babycerasaurus" for its effect: For the next 3 turns, Hassleberry can Normal Summon Dinosaur-Type monsters without tributing. * Summons "Sauropod Brachion" in Attack Position (1500/3000). * Activates "Tail Swipe" to return "Sabersaurus" and "Sample Fossil" to the original owner's hand. * Attacks directly (Jim 2500). * Discards "Sabersaurus" to pay for "Card of Variation". Jim's turn * Activates "Specimen Inspection", declaring a Level 8 Dinosaur-type. Hassleberry discards "Ultimate Tyranno" to the Graveyard from his Deck. * Activates "Fossil Fusion" to remove "Sample Fossil" and "Ultimate Tyranno" to Summon "Fossil Dragon Skullgios" (3500/0). * "Fossil Dragon Skullgios" attacks "Sauropod Brachion", whose effect switches it into Defense Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Sauropod Brachion" has a completely different effect. * When "Fossil Dragon Skullgios" attacks, it swaps the ATK and DEF of its attack target, making "Sauropod Brachion's" DEF 1500. "Fossil Dragon Skullgios" continues its attack, with its effect inflicting Piercing damage to Hassleberry (Hassleberry 0). * Jim wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In the dub during the duel's opening move, Hassleberry shows "Gilasaurus" before Summoning it; at that time, it's erroneously shown as a Normal Monster, being an Effect Monster in reality. * In the dub, when Hassleberry activates "Volcanic Eruption," he explains its effect, mistakenly saying that it only destroys every monster on the field. The card in question really eradicates every card on the field; this is attested when Jim's face-down "Call of the Haunted" and Hassleberry's "Jurassic World" abscond the field. * In the dub, when Jim activates and explains the effect of "Specimen Inspection," he never explicitly says what Level and Attribute of a monster Hassleberry has to pinpoint in his Deck and situate in the Graveyard. He however, says "Basically you lose one of your best monsters," which would allude to Hassleberry's "Ultimate Tyranno" in that sense. * In the dub, when Jim explains the Piercing effect of his "Skullgios," he wrongly says that his own monster has to be in Defense Position for it. ** On that same note (still in the dub) another gaffed error occurs when Jim says that when "Skullgios" attacks a monster in Defense mode, the ATK of the monster is subtracted from both players' Life Points. Notes